


Holyground

by WingsInTheDark (Jewelmaiden)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean telling Sam, M/M, One Shot, Protective Dean Winchester, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelmaiden/pseuds/WingsInTheDark
Summary: Dean is waiting to tell Sam about him and Cas and he thinks.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 25





	Holyground

**Author's Note:**

> This came from me listening to this track and then looking at the lyrics and well here we are.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXjWlApbiYs The song is Holyground by a-ha. It's well worth the listen.

_ Take your pride _

_ And lift it high _

Dean thrust his head up, however this went down he had his pride. If Sam couldn’t deal with the fact that he’d chosen Cas to love he’d deal with it. God knows they’d torn each other apart enough times that it was amazing they even spoke with each other. It was time Sam knew he was happy.

_ I've come to say goodbye  _

_ You've got your life _

_ And I've got mine  _

Sam was out on hunt without him, yeah it had happened more often lately, I mean the apocalypse wasn’t going anywhere, and they had far too much activity to be doing all the hunts together so it wasn’t like it would be a problem if they went separate ways. Life is like that, too many times for his liking, but he’d deal and Cas would be by his side. 

_ Sometimes hard to draw that line  _

_ I like to walk _

_ And my way is my own  _

Dean paced waiting, he’d been walking his own path for so long now it had been hard to let someone else in and somehow it had been Cas goofy Angel of the Lord. It somehow didn’t matter he was male, at least not now. Oh god he’d freaked the first time they kissed. (And maybe the second, third etc) but he’d got past the self-doubt  _ eventually _ . 

_ You taught me how  _

_ Don't you know  _

_ And there must be  _

_ Some place to meet  _

_ I take off my shoes  _

_ I'll walk bare-foot when I do  _

_ Standing there in front of you  _

How long did it take to drive home. Funny how the bunker had become home. It was somewhere to nest to live the life they’d had never while on the road. Sam the little brother who had taught him things he didn’t know he needed to learn. That his yearning for the apple pie life wasn’t wrong just not possible in the way in thought. They now had a chance at living as a family, and he hoped that would include Cas as his partner. He’d stand there and defend it to the very fibre of his being. It had taken him to long to pull his head out of his ass and now it was out it was staying there. He smiled at the thought of the first tender kiss Cas gave him, so he freaked and ended up in a bar for a while after but that still didn’t spoil the sweetness of it. So gentle and without any hesitation. Cas had got tired of waiting for Dean to make the first move and made his. Yes it had taken fights and then making up because while they were so different they were stronger together and if his brother refused to see that then they’d live with it. Things had been bad between them before, and they’d come back together maybe this time something would go right between them. He could only hope.

_ I want to honest  _

_ I want to be true I like to walk  _

_ And my way is my own  _

_ You taught me how  _

_ Don't you know what we found  _

_ Brother maybe… _

The door opened.


End file.
